


It’s okay

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, One curse word, Sneaking Around, Softie Jeonghan for Soonyoung, Soonhan, playing on wonwoo’s pc, soft soonhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Jeonghan and Soonyoung softie hours. Also playing on Wonwoo’s PC without him knowing.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 35





	It’s okay

"Can we watch Harry Potter, Jeonghan hyung?" Jeonghan glanced up at the call of his name. It was of course Soonyoung, it was one of their break days. So Jeonghan had decided to watch "It's Okay Not to be Okay". It was a great k-drama nonetheless. 

He just saw a Soonyoung with glossy eyes, probably still riddled with sleep since Soonyoung stayed up until the wee hours of dawn. "But I'm watching—" "Pleasee?" Soonyoung wore a slight pout on his face, his lips poked out as he just eyed Jeonghan. 

"Okay fine, c'mere." Jeonghan gave in, he gives in way too fast, he admits. Maybe he's just really soft now. But Soonyoung just looked so sulky and adorable and his cheeks needed squishing.

Soonyoung had sat right next to the other on the couch, sniffling, probably from the cold air conditioning that ran inside of the dorm. "Do you need a blanket?" He asked the younger, his head bobbed up and down. "Okay then, stay here okay, Tiger?" Jeonghan teased as a small smile crawled onto Soonyoung's lips. 

Jeonghan went out of the living room to grab a blanket from his Soonyoung's room. He just stares at Soonyoung's room in disbelief that the members let his tiger agenda live on. The older intended just to grab the big fluffy, warm blanket, but he also grabbed two tiger plushies.

"I'm back!" He hummed as he found Soonyoung's eyes fixated on the TV. It wasn't until Jeonghan tapped his shoulder that Soonyoung snapped back and looked at him. "Oh I'm sorry Jeonghannie hyung." He smiled foolishly, in Jeonghan's opinion once he gave the younger the tiger plushies. 

"It's okay, don't be sorry for nothing." He responded, sitting back in his position next to Soonyoung as he laidnthe blanket on top of their bodies. They continued to watch the movies until Jeonghan was zoned into the movie. He blinked after feeling a weight on his shoulder. 

There. He saw Soonyoung's head peacefully placed onto his shoulder, his eyes relaxed as his nose twitched slightly when he inhaled. Jeonghan found it cute. 

Jeonghan just chuckled and laid his head on the other's head. 

"Let's play on Wonwoo's PC! I bet he wouldn't notice, him snd Seungcheol aren't even home yet!" Jeonghan instigated as Soonyoung was gullible and easily convinced. They snuck into, technically, Seungcheol's room, Wonwoo just stayed there. 

The computer was on and Jeonghan spotted a sticky note on the computer. He read it out loud, "Password: wonwoolikescats.. For a very smart person, this is a very easy password.." Jeonghan saw the hint it showed under the password bar. 'Hint: wonwoo likes _____'. 

"Okay hurry hyung!" Soonyoung cheered him on quietly as they logged onto Wonwoo's PC and saw Minecraft, clicking on and then clicking onto different servers. "Let's play this game! It looks fun!" Soonyoung suggested with a grin, Jeonghan just nodded, staring at the younger while the younger had his eyes on the PC screen. 

"Augh!" Jeonghan growled as he fell out of the game multiple times by accident. "Let me try, hyung" Soonyoung chirped, very enthusiastically taking the mouse of out Jeonghan's tight grip and playing. He smushed the keys as he played. 

The minecraft character Soonyoung was comtrolling kept hopping around, as other players build to his team's island. "Soonyoung, you know I love you, but those people are going to destroy your base." Jeonghan mentioned as Soonyoung froze up. His character stopped jumping as his mind processed what he heard.

You know I love you.. He blushed as Jeonghan gazed at him from his peripheral. 

Their team lost the last second when another team destroyed their base and Soonyoung tried to build his way out but fell out of the world. "Sorry, I'm not very good at playing games.." He pouted softly. 

Jeonghan sighed, observing the other's pout as a tiny smile swiped onto his face. Soonyoung was really bad at games and anything technology-related. But it made him so endearing to Jeonghan. 

"It's okay, don't be sorry." Jeonghan tucked the strand of hair from Soonyoung's face behind his hair. 

"But it's mine!"

"But I'm the guest in your room~" Jeonghan pouted, trying to make Soonyoung let go of one of many tiger plushies. 

"But I bought them." He had a visible frown on his face. Creases created on the soft and moisturized face that belonged to Kwon Soonyoung. 

"But—!" Jeonghan argued back playfully as a rip was heard. His ears wiggled and his eyes widened. "Oh my fuck.. I'm so sorry Soonyoung.." Jeonghan stopped pulling onto the plushie once the plushie's body ripped in half.. 

"I-It's fine! Tiger is gonna be fine." He was content but a frown was still apparent. Jeonghan couldn't help but feel a pit of guilt in his stomach, like he had eating something sour and tasted bile at the same time.

"I'm really sorry Soonyoung.." He got up and off of the younger's bed and walked off to his own room. Jeonghan just sat in his bed, feeling guilty about accidentally contributing to ruining one of Soonyoung's beloved tiger plsuhies. 

"I never meant to do that.." He mumbled and still felt extremely guilty and ashamed. Yes, he may have no shame at some times. But when something of one of the member's personal beloved items get ruined, go missing, or etc., he tries to fix it. But knowing that he was the one that did that made him feel horrible. 

He was trapped in his thoughts before a warm pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. It was the boy with a big toothed smile. Soonyoung. 

"Hyung it's okay! I can always ask the other to sew poor little Tiger back together! Also it was by accident, I knew we were playing around. We probably don't know how strong we truly are and that's okay for us." Soonyoung made an attempt to comfort the older. It wasn't working while the older's head was on his shoulder, he still got no response. 

"Jeonghan hyung.. Do you realize you are crying over fabric? That's worse than crying over spilled milk!" Soonyoung joked and started to laugh at his own attempt at a joke. 

Jeonghan grinned a tiny grin, laughing a bit as he looked at the younger's bright eyes and even more blinding smile. 

"It's okay hyung to mess up by accident, even on purpose!" Soonyoung spoke, pulling Jeonghan back into a hug as they just stayed quiet, hugging.


End file.
